A semiconductor device in the form of a package structure can be manufactured by mounting a semiconductor chip on a die pad, electrically connecting pad electrodes and leads of the semiconductor chip via wires, and sealing the pad electrodes and leads with a resin.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-80118 (Patent Document 1) describes a technique related to a semiconductor device including a microcomputer chip and a SDRAM chip that are arranged side by side in a packaged structure.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-80914 (Patent Document 2) describes a technique related to a semiconductor device including a power semiconductor chip and a semiconductor chip for controllers that are arranged side by side in a packaged structure.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-54850 (Patent Document 3) describes a technique related to a stack-mounting type semiconductor device in which a microcomputer IC chip is mounted on a driver IC chip.